


Cotton Candy

by Stariceling



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Creepy, Double Drabble, Forced Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki wants to devour all of Tsuzuki's sweetness. (Muraki just being creepy like a creepy thing and harassing Tsuzuki.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanashi_o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanashi_o).



His full lips were pressed closed, presenting a flimsy, even inviting, barrier. Muraki stroked his tongue across those lips, eliciting a faint whimper from the man before him. To fight or flee would have been a more effective response, not to whimper like a frightened puppy.

Muraki felt more like purring. Apparently an unexpected kiss was all it took to not only shut Tsuzuki up, but to nearly shut him down as well. It had been a more satisfying answer to Tsuzuki’s interrogation than admitting he had no better reason to be here than to watch him. More satisfying, in every possible way.

Tsuzuki had been eating cotton candy only a few moments ago, the spun-sugar crystals dissolving on his lips for Muraki to find now. The overly-sweet taste seemed fitting somehow. As fitting as the uneasy puppy noises or the way Tsuzuki’s hands clenched uselessly against the front of Muraki’s coat. 

The seconds when Tsuzuki was silent and quivering, before he burst out in protest, were the best part. Tsuzuki was hot and sweet on the surface, and not just the taste of his lips. Muraki wanted to devour that thin film of sweetness, until there was nothing left.


End file.
